finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Tifa Lockhart
22 23 |dob=3 de Maio de 1987 |affiliation=AVALANCHE |occupation=Bar hostess, Membro da AVALANCHE |race=Humano |gender=Feminino |height=5'4" ou 5'5" ou 167 cm (5'6") |blood=B |ffvii type=playable |ffvii ultimatelimitbreak=Final Heaven |ffvii weapon=Punhos |ffvii ultimateweapon=Premium Heart |viibc type=npc |viicc type=npc |viidoc type=npc |designer=Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Yōko Asada Yūko Minaguchi Ayumi Ito |englishva=Rachael Leigh Cook Britt Baron |gameplay=true |other appearances=true |gallery=true }} Tifa Lockhart, alternativamente conhecido com o sobrenome Lockheart, é uma personagem jogável em Final Fantasy VII, e o deuteragonista de Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Ela também desempenha um papel secundário em Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- e Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Tifa é amiga de infância de Cloud de Nibelheim, mas perdeu contato com ele anos atrás. Quando ela o encontra novamente e o convence a se juntar à AVALANCHE, o grupo de resistência do qual ela é membro, para lutar contra a Companhia de Energia Elétrica Shinra, a quem ela sente ódio por causa da destruição de sua cidade natal. Ela apóia Cloud como seu companheira ela ajuda ele e seus aliados a combater Sephiroth. Tifa é emocionalmente tímida e empática, agindo como uma figura maternal em relação aos seus aliados quando fornece encorajamento e apoio emocional. Tifa usa seus movimentos de artes marciais em batalha, lutando com os punhos como sua arma. Suas habilidades de Limit fazem uso de suas técnicas de artes marciais e, diferentemente de outros personagens, suas habilidades de Limit Break não são selecionadas em uma lista, e cada habilidade pode ser usada consecutivamente se os slots pararem no "Yeah!" para a habilidade. Perfil Aparência Tifa tem cabelos castanhos escuros, ocasionalmente parecendo pretos, que caem abaixo de sua cintura e são amarrados nas pontas para formar uma divisão de cauda de golfinho. Em Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children e algumas outras aparições, seu cabelo é mais curto e chega ao meio das costas; em Advent Children, porque o cabelo mais longo é difícil de animar. A cor dos olhos de Tifa foi oficialmente endereçada como vermelha, mas eles foram descritos como um marrom em algumas aparições. De acordo com uma arte oficial, as medidas do busto-cintura-quadril são 92-60-88 cm (37-24-35 polegadas).Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega p.533 Em todas as suas roupas em suas muitas aparições, Tifa usou algumas variações de uma camisa sem mangas que expõe seu umbigo, uma minissaia e brincos brancos. Em Final Fantasy VII, Tifa usa uma blusa branca e uma mini-saia preta com um cinto e suspensórios. Ela usa luvas vermelhas e pretas que se estendem até os cotovelos, botas vermelhas, meias pretas e um protetor de metal no cotovelo esquerdo. Ela usa a mesma roupa em Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring e a série "Itadaki". Em Final Fantasy VII Remake sua saia plissou segmentos para tornar mais fácil para ela realizar suas artes marciais, ela usa shorts pretos por baixo, e um sutiã esportivo preto sob seu top branco. Ela agora usa luvas pretas de couro com placas de metal nas costas e juntas, enquanto a cotoveleira no braço esquerdo foi substituído por um avambraço de couro vermelho e preto. Ela usa botas com meias pretas. Em Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', e durante flashbacks em ''Final Fantasy VII, quando ela é guia em Nibelheim, Tifa usa uma roupa de cowgirl com uma saia curta de couro e colete, camisa branca que revela sua barriga, botas de cowboy e chapéu. Em Crisis Core esta roupa é dada mais detalhes, mudando o top em um espartilho padronizado, dando bolsos e borlas para a saia e colete e adicionando um cinto em torno de seus quadris. Em sua arte por Yoshitaka Amano, Tifa tem cabelos brancos e usa uma minissaia vermelha com um top branco e luvas vermelhas. Esta roupa é uma roupa alternativa para ela em Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring e Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Em Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Tifa usa uma vestimenta de couro; uma blusa branca sob um colete preto de zíper com shorts pretos que se dobram na cintura, formando um bolso adicional na frente e um pequeno espanador nas costas, estendendo-se até os calcanhares. Ela usa uma fita rosa em volta do braço esquerdo em memória de Aerith Gainsborough, e um anel de Fenrir em sua mão direita. Suas luvas são pretas e mais curtas do que em Final Fantasy VII, cobrindo apenas as mãos. Tifa usa esse traje na série Kingdom Hearts e em Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', e está disponível como uma roupa alternativa para ela em ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Personalidade .]] Embora enganosamente forte, Tifa é empática e emocionalmente tímida. Enquanto identifica e responde aos sentimentos dos outros, Tifa não expressa seus sentimentos com frequência. Tifa tem qualidades maternais, agindo como um apoio para os outros e mantendo os outros ao seu redor otimistas. Em Final Fantasy VII, Tifa é uma trabalhadora e gasta seu tempo cuidando de todos, menos de si mesma, mantendo os sentimentos de desconforto com Cloud bloqueados. Ela oferece abrigo e protege os necessitados, e é frequentemente uma paio emocional para os outros membros da AVALANCHE se apoiarem. Tifa acha que eles são espíritos afins que procuram acabar com a tirania que a Companhia de Energia Elétrica Shinra trouxe ao Planeta, embora inicialmente ela tenha se juntado ao grupo rebelde para buscar vingança pela destruição de sua cidade natal e as mortes de sua família e amigos nela. Tifa ajuda Cloud ao longo do caminho em sua busca da alma para encontrar a si mesmo, enquanto lembra os outros membros do grupo para "ser forte". Ao contrário dos outros membros do grupo, ela não tem explicitamente um passado para contar aos outros, o que pode em parte ser atribuído à sua timidez e, em parte, ao quanto isso é compartilhado com Cloud, pois eles vêm da mesma cidade natal. Isso forma um elo entre os dois, e Cloud é o elo emocional de Tifa com a antiga vida que ela costumava levar em Nibelheim, que foi destruída pela influência de Shinra. Em Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Tifa amadureceu mais e tenta manter sua unidade familiar unida quando Cloud cai em depressão. Ela age como uma figura maternal em relação às crianças sob seus cuidados, ambas defendendo-as em batalha e dando-lhes apoio emocional. Embora não seja pegajosa, ela parece magoada pela distância de Cloud. Tifa o leva a agir e parar para pensar no que ele considera suas falhas passadas. História Início da vida Tifa nasceu em Nibelheim e era vizinha de Cloud. Ela era extrovertida e tinha muitos amigos, mas embora ela e Cloud tivessem apenas um ano de diferença em idade, eles não eram próximos. A mãe de Tifa morreu quando Tifa tinha oito anos em 1995, deixando-a chateada e confusa. Tifa acreditava que sua mãe tinha ido para o Mt. Nibel, e que ela poderia encontrá-la novamente se cruzasse a montanha. Tifa foi para o Mt. Nibel e Cloud a seguiu para protegê-la, mas eles caíram de uma ponte bamba. O pai da Tifa a encontrou gravemente ferida e culpou Cloud por levá-la ao Mt. Nibe.l Cinco anos depois, em 0000, Cloud decidiu se juntar a SOLDIER assim como seu ídolo Sephiroth, em parte para impressionar Tifa. Ele chamou Tifa para a torre d'água, para contar sobre seus planos, e Tifa fez Cloud prometer que iria protegê-la caso ela estivesse com problemas. Ele saiu para se juntar à SOLDIER na primavera seguinte e Tifa continuou checando o jornal em busca de alguma menção a ele, e perguntando ao pessoal da Shinra se eles o conheciam quando iam até Nibelheim. Ela não encontraria nada, pois Cloud nunca entrou no SOLDIER, tornando-se apenas um humilde soldado de infantaria. Incidente de Nibelheim .]] Dois anos depois, em 21 de setembro de 0002, Tifa com 15 anos trabalha como guia no Mt. Nibel e está tendo aulas de artes marciais com Zangan. Em ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- ela é contratada pelo Turk jogável para liderar uma expedição da Shinra para investigar um Reator Mako defeituoso. A expedição inclui Sephiroth e um SOLDIER chamado Zack. Durante a sua estada, ela dá dicas a Zack sobre um SOLDIER de cabelos louros. Sem que ela soubesse, Cloud é um dos dois guardas de Shinra que acompanham Zack e Sephiroth, mas está escondendo sua identidade devido a sua vergonha de não entrar na SOLDIER. Sem ela saber, ele impede sua entrada no reator, tenta protegê-la do ataque de um monstro logo depois (tentando manter anonimamente sua promessa) e é ajudado por ela a descer a montanha. Depois, Tifa pede a Zack para expressar sua preocupação pelo soldado que a ajudou. Sephiroth fica furioso quando descobre quem é a "sua mãe", e em 01 de outubro e deixa Nibelheim em chamas antes de sair para o reator. O pai da Tifa e outros seguem, mas Sephiroth os mata. Tifa encontra seu pai morto no Reator de Nibel com a Masamune de Sephiroth. Declarando seu ódio por Sephiroth e a Shinra, ela o ataca, mas Sephiroth a desarma e a corta. Etimologia Tifa deriva de Tiferet, sexto Sefira na Árvore da Vida Cabalistica simbolizando amor, beleza e auto-sacrifício. Assim como o vilão Sephiroth, o nome de Tifa tem origem judaica. Lockhart significa coração trancado, derivado das palavras em inglês Lock + Heart, em alusão a natureza reservada de Tifa e tendencia a esconder seus sentimentos por Cloud. Curiosidades *No filme Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children e algumas outras aparições, seu cabelo é mais curto e chega ao meio das costas porque na época era difícil animar cabelos muito longos. *Nos materiais promocionais de Monty Oum, Tifa tem uma cicatriz no coração que sofreu com Sephiroth depois que ele enlouqueceu em Nibelheim. * A mãe de Tifa faleceu quando ela era muito nova Referências Categoria:Artigos em Destaque Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy VII Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Categoria:Personagens de Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Categoria:Personagens de Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Categoria:Personagens de Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Categoria:Personagens de On the Way to a Smile Categoria:Personagens de Hoshi o Meguru Otome Categoria:Monks